Tokio Hotel: The First Encounter And Concert
by LightningStatic
Summary: The crazy Tokio Hotel girls are at it again, sneaking out, getting...ahem..'high', meeting the love of their lives AKA Bill and Tom Kaulitz. With Georg and Gustav edgy on the plan, read to find out. O.o One shot


**Julia and Kyra (Keira) here.**

**We have to many ideas, so yep. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**New York City **

**October 20th, 7:28AM**

Kyra and Julia, 17, were going to a concert. Not just any concert. A Tokio Hotel concert.

"Holy fuck! Holy effing F!" Kyra shouted.

"Whaaattt?" Julia asked, getting annoyed.

"I just realized we're in the city. Meeting Tokio Hotel. Which means I'm meeting Bill."

"You just realized that?"

"No, it's just all coming down on me now."

"I still can't believe you came to my house at 3:30 in the morning, at my window," Julia laughed.

"Yeah..."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Julia heard a tapping noise at her window._

_"Jullliiiiaaaaa...." she heard someone whisper. _

_Julia got out of bed and looked out her second story window. There she saw her best friend, Kyra. _

_"What the hell do you want at three thirty in the morning?" she whispered. _

_"Get dressed, we're going to a Tokio Hotel concert and can I come in? It's kinda freezing and the ladder kinda fell." _

_"Fine." _

_Julia opened the window all the all and Kyra came in her room. Julia looked at her like she was crazy._

_"What?!" Kyra questioned/ yelled sorta quietly. _

_"Nothing. Just confused. You do know my parents _are _home," she said. _

_Julia got dressed. A pair of jeans and a TH tee shirt. Perfect. Grabbing her converse, she looked at Kyra again. _

_"How the hell are we going to go without anyone knowing?" Julia asked. _

_"Either jump out the window, or walk downstairs," Kyra answered. _

_"Walk!" Julia yelled out in a whispered voice. _

_"Fine, take the easy way." _

_They opened Julia's bedroom door and quietly ran down stairs. They walked outside and hopped in Kyra's Toyota Camry, that just might've paint-balled. _

_"Good way to start off our Senior Year; sneaking out to go to the city," Julia commented as they walked into a gas station. _

_"I know, right?" Kyra said. Julia rolled her eyes. _

_They grabbed candy, soda, energy drinks and anything else to keep them awake forever, paid and went back on the road. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

At around seven in the morning, they reached the NYC.

"What are we supposed to do for another 13 hours?" Julia asked.

"Hmm... Well, walk around, sleep, get ready for an awesome concert," Kyra answered.

"Okay... Hmm let's check in a hotel."

Kyra parked her car in a hotel parking. They got out and went to check.

"Holy mother of fu- muffin," Kyra said as they entered the hotel.

"What?" Julia asked, not looking up from her iPod.

"Look at the people in front of us."

Julia looked up and saw two very familiar people in front of her.

"Holy shit! Just act natural," she said.

"How the muffin do you want me to act natural when the muffin Kaulitz Twins are infront of us!" Kyra shouted, using her arms and hands as she talked.

Julia mentally slapped her forehead. Kyra was- no words to describe her. Both, Bill and Tom turned around when they heard their name. Julia looked at her iPod and Kyra thought she was going to faint.

"Are you two okay?" Bill asked.

"NO, no not really. Ohmigod he's talking me. Holymuffinfuck! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," Kyra said.

"Do you know her?" Tom asked Julia.

"No, well for the fact that she broke into my house this morning at three thirty..." Julia said.

"Why did she do that?"

"Well, she bought concert tickets and came through my window. We drove down here and decided to check into a hotel room so we could be excited and have so much energy."

"What concert?"

"Tokio Hotel, no duh!" Kyra shouted. "Oh and I'm Kyra... And this is Julizzle...or Julia."

"Yeah."

"We could probably get you back stage after the concert, if ya want..." Tom trailed off as Bill gave him a look saying 'niiceeee movveee'.

"HOLY SHITAKI FRICKEN MUSHROOM MUFFINS! Of course we'd want to come, it would be wicked," Kyra said, quoting Bill's usual word to emphasize awesomeness.

"Hey, why not meet us down here in like, what? An hour or so, and we'll ride you there with us and you can help us get ready and whatnot. The guys would be cool with it, don't ya think, Tom?" Bill said to her, and all she could do was nod excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be cool if you guys hung with us. Maybe afterwards to," Tom smiled. Julia nodded. "Cool, so meet us down here in like and hour and fifteen after getting checked in and all and we'll head out to Rockefeller. Get ready, have a concert then come back and relax."

"Totally otally!" Kyra exclaimed and they walked up to their room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **One Hour Later and Fifteen Minutes. **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kyra and Julia ran downstairs, to eager to take the elavator, making it to Bill and Tom with heavy grins.

"To the concert?" Tom laughed.

"To the concert!" Julia laughed as they walked out the door in front of Bill and Kyra. They got into the limo and drove to Rockefeller. Bill led the rest of them back stage, where Georg and Gustav were setting up already.

"Guys! You know we aren't supposed to bring people back here," Gustav said as he looked pointedly at the two girls. "Seriously, we already learned tha-" Bill cut him off.

"Long story to explain, but they are huge fans and they're cool," he grinned in remembrance of Kyra almost fainting and Julia being at a loss for words.

"They may be some crazed fans, ready to attack us at any moment, they are not trustworthy! No fan is," Georg reminded them.

"Just shush, its fine." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Well, I feel _so _welcome," Kyra leaned on the wall as she crossed her arms. Georg shrugged. Gustav laughed.

"Shush, Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schafer!" Julia pronounced his whole name.

"Now, that is just scary!" Tom looked incredulous.

"No, its dedication," Kyra said. "Like knowing, you two," pointing to the twins, "have a divorced mom and step-father, no middle names and Bill loves Apple computers, but is allergic to apples. And Tom is ten minutes older than his brother, Tom standing at five, eleven and three quarters and Bill at six, two. And Gustav, well we know your whole name and you are the only one that can cook. And you have an older sister. And Georg, your name is Georg Moritz Hagen Listing and you're five, ten." Julia helped a little throughout.

"Uhmm..." Georg began.

"Crazy," Gustav muttered.

"Dedicated," Kyra shouted.

"Wow," Bill rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er..." Tom fixed his hat, looking for something to do.

"Well, we've had five years of dedication... Five years of internet!" Julia grinned.

"Aaaannnnndddddddd WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF ... HOGWARTS! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE GERMANS THE WONDERFUL GERMANS OF...UHM...GERMANY?" Kyra yelled.

"You know, I really don't know her... Just tagged along," Julia whispered to the four of them.

"Ah-huh..." Tom laughed as Bill tried to calm down Kyra. Hm, he already learned he was the only one who had a chance at it, though it wasn't possibly.

"I'm hungry," Gustav said as he sat down on one of the tables.

"You sound like Kyra," Julia said.

"C'mon, let's go out to lunch," Bill said.

"I'll drive!" Georg and Tom shouted at the same time.

"I don't care who drives, let's just get something to eat," Gustav said.

"Wait, but don't regular cars only have five seats and there's six of us, so yeah and I really don't trust any of us driving causing like yeah," Kyra said.

"Okay, so are we staying here or what?" Georg asked.

"Things you will learn, Kyra confuses everyone, don't upset her, don't anger her she is pissed at the computer, um lots of other stuff," Julia pointed out, Kyra nodded.

"Good to know," Bill said.

"Yeah, well..."

"So, what the hell are we doing for lunch?" Kyra asked.

"I guess I'll cook up something," Gustav sighed. He went kitchen.

"Danke Klaus," Tom laughed.

"Julia! iPod! Now!" Kyra yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"God! Just give it to me!"

Julia sighed and gave Kyra her iPod. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Flinging people into the air."

"Uhm...." Bill said, looking for words.

"Uh..." Tom said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Have you ever wanted to fly? I know I have, but I mean you're stick figures. It's fun killing people. Three hundred fifty-three people. Wow, he took five seconds to come back down. Oh, you did not just run into my wall. You did not go there. Oh My God! Look at this it's so cool. Haha! I have fire ball!DIEEEEEEE!!!! Do NOT attack my kingdom. Fly!!!!! Flap your birdy little wings. God dammit! FLY! They are not coming, I think they're afraid. You're supposed to die, not get back up. Oh Jesus! They're coming fast! WEEEE! Fly Birdie! Splat! Splat! Splat! You just knocked someone out, stupid!" Kyra shouted, playing "Stickwars"

Julia was laughing her ass off, even though this was normal for Kyra. Tom was laughing, too. Bill looked at her like she was crazy and ended up laughing, too. Georg was staring at her like she belonged to the insane asylum.

"You still think she's untrustworthy?" Tom asked.

"No, I think she's just crazy," Georg answered.

"Eh, it's normal really," Julia said.

"Out of the two of us, Julia would be the most untrustworthy," Kyra said, putting the iPod down.

"And why is that?" Bill asked.

"Well, one day we were going through old pictures and she looked so evil in all of the pics. It looked like she was choking her brother in one."

"Well, my brother deserved to be choked," Julia said.

"So, nice," Tom said.

"I know."

Gustav came back into the main room with some plates and stuff.

"Lunch is served. Eat it and like it," he said.

"As long as it's not sauerkraut, I'm fine," Julia said.

"No, it's not."

"Okie!"

Kyra went to play with the iPod again, when Bill stoppped her.

"Nein," he said.

"No, my iPod," Kyra said. She held it close to her.

"One, it's my iPod. Two, if you two break it you're going to buy my a new one. I need my music," Julia said.

"Miley Cyrus is going to be a stripper!" Kyra shouted.

"Random, much?" Tom asked.

"Look at the video!" She shoved a video into Tom's face and they all got up to look at it. "See now?"

"Yeah, we get it now," Tom said and pushed it back to her.

**[Boredom getting to the authors... Skipping to the concert... The/rapist....]**

"NEVER GO TO THERAPY!" Kyra shouted as she sat down in her front row seats as people began to come in. They stared as the two girls looked at leisure while everyone else was tense. Kyra lit up her candle with a lighter she held in her back pocket.

"Do you smoke weed or something?" Julia asked her. "You keep a lighter and you're muffining crazy!"

"No, I just like to have easy access to a fire spreader thingy..." Kyra giggled.

"Yeah... Look, the people are backing away," Julia glanced around them and Kyra giggled...Again... There was a circle created around them, yet Julia don't blame the people for doing so.

"Guten-Tag! Hallo! Hey! Bonjour! And Hola!" Bill yelled from on stage with the mic. Kyra and Julia jumped up from their seats and watched happily. "How i- Why does she have a candle?" he stared at Kyra, who stared at the ground, where Julia blew out the candle and took it away.

"B...bu...BUT Its dark," she whined.

"Shuttup, there will be plenty of lights," I said quietly. Tom coughed to cover his laugh...into the mic.

"_Anyway. _How is everyone?" Bill said holding out his arms grandly. There was a large cheer from the crowd as they got ready to play.

They opened with **Scream** to get everyone riled up, then moved through a few more songs.

"Alright, we're gonna play one song, and we're gonna invite two people to come up." Kyra jumped up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Over and over and over. Raising her hand and screaming. Julia looked at Tom with a grin.

"Her, Bill, her!" Tom yelled and pointed to Julia, holding out his hand to pull her up. "Alright, your turn." Bill laughed as Kyra pouted.

"Her," Bill held out his hand, helping Kyra up. She screamed excitedly.

"HA! I win! I win! Beat that biatch! Who got pulled up here? ME! Who didn't? YOU!" Kyra yelled into the mic. Julia hid her face, Tom laughed and Bill wrestled the mic away.

"But, they're the ones smoking the weed and pot and crack," some fans whined.

"I am not on drugs!" Julia said.

"Moving on, alright, time for the song." Tom started playing, then Georg with the bass. Gustav played softly in the background.

"No one knows how you feel  
No one there you'd like to see  
The day was dark and full of pain  
You write help with your own blood  
'Cause hope is all you've got  
You open up you eyes  
But nothings changed

I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me

Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along with empty hands  
You're looking for the rainbow  
But it died not long ago  
It tried to shine just for you  
Until the end.... [etc.]." Kyra sang along with Bill as he sang **By Your Side.**

Julia was watching Tom intently as he played.

Some of the [angry] fans began to throw glowsticks at the stage, for Kyra and Julia but hitting the and. Kyra began to pick them up and throw them back.

"Well, if that is how you feel," she tossed her over her shoulder, lit the candle and threw it to the crowd.

"Kyra, what the flucker?! You could have set Rockefeller on fire!" Julia said as someone stamped out the flames.

"Oh... right..." she shrugged and watched as Bill shook his head.

"Yeah, guys, great idea," Gustav shook his head as the exited the stage. Georg agreed. Kyra and Julia followed with Bill and Tom.

"Why are you following us?" Georg asked.

"Do you want us to be killed by the angry mob of fans?" Julia asked his sarcastically.

"I don't think Tommi wants to lose Julia," Kyra teased.

"And I don't think Bill wants to lose Kyra," Julia teased back.

"Wow..." Bill and Tom laughed.

"Well do you?" Julia asked Georg and Gustav.

"No, you're just a little crazy for our style." Gustav answered.

"You live you with Tom though," Kyra said and sat at one of the tables back stage.

"Touche."

* * *

**And that was how our lovely fantasy went of meeting Tokio Hotel at a concert. Only slightly more edited than the original. To much free time/ candy/ soda or the crazys... The insane asylum is calling, or the funny farm as we say. **

**Julizzle and Kyra.**


End file.
